Comatose Brother
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: S4 ep 1 Idea: what if when the turtle's went back in time unsolved events reoccurred, meaning Leo's back in a coma which is worse then before? well here it is...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was just an idea that popped up through my head when i first watched the season 4 premiere, i wrote this ages ago and the whole sstory will probobly consist of 3- 5 chapters enjoy

* * *

"Guys that's the earth! we went back in time?" April stated.

"6 months to be exact, so everyone's alive but wait a minute" Donnie started.

"Donatello what is the matter?" Honeycutt questioned. "Professor, when we go back in time do the events reoccur?" Donnie asked concerned. "As far as I'm aware yes why?" Honeycutt answered but before Donnie could answer a new voice joined the conversation.

"Guys..I don't feel so...good" Leo then collapsed. "LEO!" Raph caught him just in time before he fell. "Donnie what's wrong with him!" Raph shouted wanting answers. "Raph his shell!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Donnie!"

"Guys it's 6 months ago, Leo's in a coma" Donnie explained kneeling next to Leo.

"No Leo not again!" Raph shouted trying to wake his brother up. "Raph enough, Leo won't wake up, you know that full well." "Am I missing something?" Honeycutt asked.

"Well around six months ago, the Kraang invaded earth and one of our enemies Oroku Saki hunted Leo down and we got separated." Donnie explained, hugging Leo's head close to his chest. "He saved our lives that day." April chipped in kneeling next to Donnie. "How long was he out last time?" Honeycutt asked. "3 months" Donnie replied. "Oh no, this is bad" Honeycutt stated as he walked over to Leo.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked now concerned. "Well you see when you go back in time things change and I fear your brother's state might have doubled."

"So you think Leo will be out for 6 months instead of 3" Donnie asked now standing up. the professor nodded sadly, before Mikey spoke up. "GUYS!, Leo he didn't have that before did he!" Mikey screamed at the cuts along Leo's face, arms, legs and plastron.

"Quickly, this way we must treat the wounds!"Raph picked up Leo in his arms and took him to where Honeycutt was leading them, they were all rushed out of the room where the robot began his work.

After he was done they were allowed in and April and Mikey burst into tears Raph brought a bed up to their wounded leader and sat next to him. "Get better soon big brother"

"Donatello may I speak with you?" Honeycutt asked, Donnie barely managed to pull himself away from Leo's unconscious body. "What's up professor?" He asked wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well you see I sent this item into space as soon as you got here that item as now destroyed the triceratons hopefully for good." Honeycutt explained. "So we can go home?" Donnie asked excitedly. "Yes, Yes of course and I forgot to mention only unsolved events reoccur so the Kraang invasion is no more only I can't explain your brother's condition" Honeycutt explained. A frown creeped its way onto Donnie's face as he turned to his eldest sibling. "Finally I have contacted the ones you call Splinter and the Mighty Mutanimals they will wait in Central Park." Now Donnie beamed as he ran into the room where his brothers, April and Casey were. "Guys we're going home" he said as a grin widened on everyone's faces but Raph's his eyes were downcast onto Leo who's breathing was shallow and movements were idle. "It will never be home without Leo" Raph said icly lightly squeezing his brother's hand.

No-one really understood Leo and Raph's relationship but everyone knew they were there for eachother no matter what...


	2. Not an Update

Hello Readers,

If you are curious at where I've been well a lot has happened and things have changed. I was wondering if it is worth finishing this story (it won't be as long as the original) but if people are interested I will finish them.

I've been gone for a few reasons but mostly I've had writers anxiety recently (wondering if people actually like my work) and it's hard to get over. However, I think I'm ready to continue if anyone is still interested.

Now writing in general. I'm going to start writing more oneshots for different things including Kpop, attack on titan, fairy tail and supernatural, but I will not have a schedule until I start a chapter fic.

I'm sorry if this is depressing or upsetting to you but it is how it is. I do Occasionally post on wattpad now (after a night with a friend lead to some confidence) so if you want to check some oneshots/two shots out head over there ThatGeekyG1rl.

That's all

Hugs and Smiles x


End file.
